


Learning To Love You More

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: comment_fic, Devotion, Endearments, Falling In Love, Gentleness, Kindness, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Love You More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Mind, body, and Soul; All crashing into one and blending together as delicate lips kiss his neck. Trembling shudders go from his body and vibrate into his mate’s warm skin, two becoming one. Jared holds on a little bit tighter, soothing his distraught mate with a soothing hand brushing tenderly up his spine. Jensen’s been in heat for what feels like forever, shaken and sweat slick, harder than any time before, and it hurts as much as it is highly pleasurable. 

The claiming bite on his neck still throbs, but it’s a good hurt, a hurt that makes him proud and wants to show off the mark to everyone—letting everyone know he found the love of his life. His Alpha is kindhearted, not rough like some of the other knothead’s he has known. Jared is gentle with him, pressing little baby kisses all over his face and nuzzling his neck, and for the moment the heat dies down into a low flame smoldering in the pit of Jensen’s belly. 

He hums and bares his neck to the wolf, purring like a kitten when Jared presses wet kisses to his neck. As good as the touch is it is also bad because Jensen is suddenly and blindingly hard again, squirming on Jared’s laps while his hips jerkily rut forward to rub his thickness against Jared’s belly. Jared is still tied inside him, his knot throbbing around the stretched rim, and every once in a while when Jensen grins his hips lightly, Jared purrs, never tiring of the wet, tight, clenching heat hugging his girth. 

‘Honey’, ‘darling’, ‘sweetie’. Adoring charms stream from Jared’s lips as he holds his mate in his arms, and his sharp hearing picks up Jensen’s breathing, the way it hitches when his heart skips a beat. As he curls his fingers around the stiff flesh and strokes, he’s kissing Jensen fiercely, swallowing the beautiful moans that tumble off his pink, cotton candy sweet lips. 

Closing his eyes and tuning out everything else but the sensation of his mate touching him, kissing him, Jensen feels his arousal building up—like a shooting star, blazing across the midnight sky, his body lights up with overwhelming warm pleasure. Another kiss are pressed to his lips, softer, sweeter, and he opens his eyes, doesn’t realize his hips are bucking forward into the hand skillfully seeking to bring him off, and he is met with the most beautiful pair of eyes that shimmer with love and devotion.

Jensen smiles then, a big, bright smile that lights up his face and warms his rosy cheeks, his cute boyish freckles glowing like golden honey. 

“I love you, Jensen.” Jared purrs, nuzzling his nose with his, and grinning like a fool in love. 

Wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and leaning in to rest his head on his mate’s shoulder, he softly whispers “I love you, Jared.” Jared smells like home and love and softly, and Jensen gets lost in the vibe of ecstasy that fills him as his mate brings him to the edge of pleasure, not by the touch of his hand, but by the taste of his honey-sweet, soft lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692492.html?thread=91173132#t91182092)


End file.
